1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil-holding means, especially to a soil-holding means that performs well in holding the soil dressing on hill slopes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Soil dressing vegetation is a very important technique in the field of the soil conservation. Such soil dressing is provided on hill slopes to improve the natural environment when the hill slopes are not suitable for the growth of plants. However, the soil dressing provided on the hill slopes is easily washed away if it rains. Therefore, many soil-holding means have been developed to hold the soil dressing on the slopes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional contour-type soil-holding means. A plurality of independent ground-standing piles 1003 are arranged in rows along the contour lines of a slope 1000. Each row of ground-standing piles 1003 is connected with a soil-holding fence 1002 for fixing soil-holding nets 1001 which are utilized to hold the soil dressing paved on the slope 1000.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a conventional square-type soil-holding means. A plurality of square net units 2001, formed by interlinked soil-holding nets 2002, are provided on a slope 1000 for holding the soil dressing therein. The square net units 2001 are supported by independent ground-standing piles 2003 at their corners.
A conventional honeycomb-type soil-holding means is similar to the square-type soil-holding means and is shown in FIG. 3, in which a plurality of hexangular net units 3001, formed by interlinked soil-holding nets 3002, are provided on a slope 1000 for holding the soil dressing therein. Each of the hexangular net units 3001 are supported by a couple of independent ground-standing piles 3003 at their corners.
However, all the conventional soil-holding means have a common problem--parts of the soil dressing can leak from the slits between the soil-holding nets and the slope. This leakage is intensified when it rains.